Alone
by Kaitie.123
Summary: Pitch has plagued Jack with nightmares, but when he asks the gardians, pitch had already poisoned the gardians and they turn there back to Jack, he once again is alone, but can they fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfiction. I am planning this to be an arc that I intend on finishing. Please review and tips/ story ideas would be much appreciated. Thank you and LOVe YOUUUUUU!

It was months after the final battle with Pitch. All seemed fine to all the other Gradians but Jack. But to understand what he feels we need to go the the beginning.

300 years ago

It was right after Jack rose from the lake and had his fun experimenting with his powers. When the little boy ran through him, he felt a since of dread. Nobody could see him. Talk to him. Nobody believed in him. He asked Man in Moon who he was, he replied

'Jack Frost'

"Why can't people see me?"

'Jack Frost'

"You already said that. What is my purpose being here, why can't I be seen, why?

'Jack Frost'

After he realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere, he walked away and accidentally froze a tree. It was this moment he realized he didn't know how to control his powers and as he became to be frightened, a small snow blizzard became to storm around him and the settlement at the time. As he ran through the forest he ran and ran for hours coming to the end of the town to a lake, he ran in a circle and collapse as exhaustion caught up to him.

200 years later

As the winter spirit walked around, he made it snow ever so lightly to introduce the winter in Burgess, his home town where he first awoke. He's always been asleep when the sun sets so he never saw Sandy (Sandman). This night though, he wanted to visit the now thriving village that was slowly turning into a small town as more people came looking for jobs and a place to find a family. it was 10 after midnight, he saw something and curiosity got the best of him and followed the brightly glowing gold sand, spreading to one child to the next. Jack was in awe as he saw this, only when he looked up, he saw the source of the sand, you would be him to be fascinated but Jack was scared. He ran the comfort of one of the trees by his lake he called home.

Sandy saw something running and when he blinked a few times he saw it was a child, no older the 15. Sandy thought about the boy, he knew he wasn't human as he saw his pale skin and snow-white hair, at that moment he knew he was a spirit that the Man in Moon must have chosen. He sent a dream to the boy that explained he was safe and that he was a Guardian. When Jack arose the next morning, he felt again. He began to feel depressed and it started to blizzard through the new town.

100 years before the Guardians talked to Jack

"please tell me!?" Jack begged as he was losing hope. Jack has been depressed and alone for 200 years. He didn't know who he was, where he was from, why nobody believed in him. He walked back to his lake that he has kept frozen sensed he 'woke up' from the ice. Before he could fall asleep, he noticed something in the shadows, he couldn't see what it was. As he dreamt of wonder and being seen by children, his dream turned into a nightmare, he woke in shock, his heat pounding, gasping got air. The nights and weeks following he had nightmare after nightmare after nightmare that he ended up not sleeping for 3 weeks strait.

As Jack was on the brink of collapse, he bump into Sandy, and that was the first time he actually spoke to someone in almost 300 years. Sandy saw he was refusing to sleep and when Jack frost rode it out as being too busy, Sandy saw he was lying and sprinkled dream sand on him. Hours past and the dream once again turned to a nightmare.

Present Day

After they defeated Pitch, they celebrated with a feast and catching up. Jack had stayed silent for most the night, speaking here and there. When they all decided to go home, they all said their good byes. When the mention of home was brought up, Sandy, Tooth, North, and Bunnymund all noticed that Jack because sad. At that moment they didn't do anything. Bunnymund, Sandy and tooth pretended to leave and waited in Bunny's tunnels till Jack was gone. When he was gone, they came out of hiding and started a discussion about Jack. During that time Sandy told everyone that Jack has had nightmares from what he has seen for nearly 200 years. That is when tooth asked," Where does Jack live? He has been to all of our homes but we have never been to his home."

"Ask Bunny, he was the one that found him second. Sorry sandy I don't know what you're saying." Norht replied to her question.

"I've bumped into Jack a couple times through the past 300 years, I've never seen him in a home or even a hut or cave. He is always in a tree, on the ground, or trying to get kids to believe in him." Bunnymund said.

As they all thought hard about where he could live, they looked at Sandy who had a picture of a house and an 'X'. Tooth gasped as she realized that he had no home.

Little to their knowledge Jack was still by the window he flew out of because he felt it was strange that Tooth and Sandy were going through Bunny's holes instead of them flying home. He heard everything, and that is also when he realized he really didn't have a 'home.' He flew to Burgess and he said it was his home, but deep down he knew he was lying to himself. As he drifted, he was again plagued by nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up with a shock. In the nightmare he saw the Guardians but they where dark and grey, bunny was an evan darker grey than he already is, he new something was wrong and that is when Bunnymund yelled 'NOBODY WILL EVER BELIEVE IN YOU!' then the rest of the Guardians started talking about how Manny made a mistake by reserecting Jack Frost. Jack became once again, depressed.

North called a weekly meeting like always to discuss any changes and to just talk to each other. Jack had brought them closer together as a family. They also wanted to make him feel loved, save and teach him that he wasn't alone. Weeks passed and Jack began to open up more and more. Some how they started discussing there passed life. This was a very sensative topic for JAck, but he still partisapated in the conversation. "I was actually a thief. I mean I would steal a loaf of bread and an apple because all the cropps where dying and I had to feed my daughter." Bunny said as his face began to become sad. When North tried to change the topic, tooth cut him off and asked, " Jack, do you remember anything?" He had seen some of his memories, incuding his death. The winter spirit replied, " I actually died." he said it so comly, his expression unchanging. The rest of them just looked up at Jack, because they where chosen before they had died so hearing this was quite a surprise. Tooth was the only one with the courage to ask why. Jack had explained to them that he and his sister where at his lake when the ice started to crack beneth her, so to keep her calm and unworried he made it a game of hopscotch that they had played everyday, no matter the weather, and when he had pulled her before she could fall, Jack didn't realize that the ice under him was about to cave in. When he ealized it wqas too late. During his story Bunnymund was thinking about how old he was al he didn't look to be too old and he had said his sister was 8 or 9. Bunny ask, " How old were ya, mate." Bunny knew that he was going to get Jacks Technical age. He was very curious, they all were. Jack responded, " Im 90% sure I was 14." They all looked at him. Eyes wide opened as they where all flabbergasted by his answer. North was going to reply but bunny quickly said something before, " Mate. Your only 14? When did you find out about all of this. i thougfht you saud that you had no recolection of your past." Now it was Jack that was staring down at the ground. During the battle and after easter when Pitch paid him a visit,Baby Tooth showed Jack his memories. But he never told any of them that because he didnt want them to know that he fought against Pitch on his own and then never told them after months passed from defeting him (so they thought).

"Mate?" Bunnymund put a hand on Jacks sholder.

" Huh... what? Oh um...im going to tell you something but I really don't want you, ANY of you to freak out,ok?"

They all looked at Jack concerned and confused, but they all still nodded there heads. Jack had sat on one of the support beams in the library because he didnt really wont them to give him pitty. Jack sat against the beams and puled his hood up. That is when they all new it was evan more serious than they thought, and to be honest they didn't know what they were actually thinking. With his hood up and his staff in his hands he begun. " So you all remember the easter insodent? Well I went to Antarctica, like I always do when I need to clear my head or just think, and when I was stanfing, thinking, Pitch turned up behind me and was trying to convince me that your where happy that I left and..." Jack paused. Before he continude, he hung his staff on one of the poles and began playing with his left hand. This was somethig Jack did when he was thinkiing, Calming down, or in jenural he did it when he was actious/ scared/ stressed. He then began again. "And he asked me to join him..." Jack waited for there reaction but nothing was said only looks of surprise. " Of course I said no. But we fought a little. When I told him to leave me alone, he just... well he... he used Baby Tooth as leverage." Jack said as he felt ashamed. Tooth looked up getting very angry at Pitch and confused that Baby Tooth never told her this. Jack continude, " He wanted my staff. I gave him my staff but he did not give me Baby Tooth. She dig her beak into his hand and he through her down one of the revieanse that didnt have water because I.. froze it the last time i was there." He said embarased, "When i was acupide with looks where she had gone, Pitch..." He paused. Not wanting them to know because it was a weekness of his. He paused for a few miutes. The room was completely silent, other than the fire crackling. All enyone heard was,

" _pop"_

" _pop"_

" _Pop"_

"Jack. What did he do mate?" They could all see that Bunny began to get fustraited followd by anger.

"He... He snaped my staff in two." As JAck said that he flinched as he could feel the pain again. Grabbing his stomach. North noticed and was confused on why. They would all find out soon though. "He then blasted e in the rivean. i blacked out for a minute but got up to make sure Baby Tooth was ok. She was. When I was loosing hope inmyself and I just sat for a minute until, well, I saw my memories and then I realided I _**HAD**_ to get out of there. Luckily, Pitch so kindly threw down my staff, I fixed it and then you all know what happened next." Jack ended his story. He patiently waited for the guardians to say something. What felt like an eternity was actually 2 minutes. North could only say one thing, " Did anything else happen?" he asked it in a non believing way bbecause he new he was hiding something when he fought Pitch. Jack just stared down, hood still on head, he was hidding somethings but didn't want them to know. He would later realise that was a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I am so sorry this took forever to update. I've been super busy and it my birthday soon s wave been trying to figure that out and of course, school doesn't help, I get jam packed fully of homework every day and that also spills into bowling and student government ( I will be uplaoding weekends, trying every week) and thank you all ofr the review! I am working on my grammer but I type pretty fast when I get sn idea. And thank you for following the story! Now lets get back to it...

WARNING: TALK OF SUICIDE!

Jack really didn't want to tell about the ice sculpter or when Pitch cut him with a small dagger on his side ( soon to find out not telling would be a mistake). After about a half an hour they all must take there leave. After tooth and sandy go off to there jobs, bunny has to go home and start new ideas for the upcoming easter and North has to help fix damages to the Pole before Christmas. Jack says goodbye and asks the wind to take him home. The wind was now confused on where to go. Where was his home? Is it Burgess or is it somewhere unkown? Jack says under his breath in a slow tone ' please take me to burgess'. When he reaches his lake, he feels really tired, not thinking it was something bad and he was just tired from not getting very good rest because of the … the... nightmares. He went to his tree and as he doses off sandy arrives to Burgess to spread his dreams. He follows the stray strand that leads to Jack and is horrified at the sight. He was sleeping, but was twitching and crying as another nighmare plagues him. Sandy sprinkles dream sand above him but is instantly eaten by nightmare sand. Sandy knew at that moment that there was the nightmare sand in him. Sandy was just about to wake him up but dark sand wrapped around him and held him down. Soon he could feel the sand going through his mouth into his blood stream. From that moment, Sandy was given the order to get to the other gardians. Soon sandy was off to give them a dose of nightmare sand. They all became darker in nature.

3 days later

Jack was once again alone at his lake just relaxing when he saw shadows starting to surriund him.

" Bunny is that you? You really don't need to kidnappe me again." Jack says jokingly.

" well... its not bunny." a dark sinister voice proclaims

" PITCH! What are you doing here? Do you need another beating to realise you've lost?" Jakc shouts.

"No no no... just wanted to check up on my favorite gaurdian. Oh by the way, do you like the nightmares?"

Jack pauses for a second. Trying to take in what he just said.

" What did you do to me?"

" remember antarctica? Well yes, theres darkness in your blood just as there is darkness in your soul."

"What... what are you talking about?" Jack hesitantly asks.

" You are responsible for hundreds of deaths. But you know that already. And the other thing is well... you need to be more carefull with a nighmare dagger."

Jack was frozen. He wasn't scared though. This was an emotion that he had never felt before. He didn't even know what it was called. Without knowledge, there was black sand wrapping around his neck.

" Oh Jack, I can sence some fear from you. But in a moment all you will be feeling in a moment is pain."

The sand tietened arounf JAcks neck. He gasped for air but nothing, he could see black dots everywhere. ' where were the Gaurdians' he thought. He hadnt seen them for days and he had no idea that they where darker, more violent, more... cruel.

" P-p-pitch, let m-m-me go..." The dark sand disapperes and jack gasped to refill his lungs.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Is it me or do you get the sencde of déjà vu. This is very similar to the dark dagger, just in spike form." A smile crept on Pitches face as one after another, the sharp spires stabbed into jack. As he screamed out in pain, he became unconcious.

" Sweet dreams Jack..."

2 days later

Jack awakend with a scream. He was in pain. More pain then he has ever been. "where is bunny, Sandy, tooth, North?" he said aloud. He was curious why they havent come to find him. Everytime he hasent checked in within 48 hours they come find him. But its been almost a week and no word from them.

"Must get to Norths... need help."

As he travels to Norths, Wind has to shake him to wake him up.

He arrives at Norths

"North? Nooorrrrrth? Hey where are you. Ahh." Jack grabs his side, where the laceration had reopend. "BUNNY! You here... please... need... help..." at that moment he stumbles into the Globe room where he see's North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy.

" Guys...? Please I need help."

Jack falls to his knees, theeth clenched, bloodshot eyes titening as the pain flows through his body.

" Listen, during the-the fight at Ant-arct-ica he st-st-stabbed me. Ive had... had... nightmares. I havent sleeped in days." Jack had to catch his breath. He was in so much pain. He contined " Two days, I think, ago Pitch, revenge, more stabbing, blacked out, more pain." while speaking there was know reaction to the gardians, who just stood there, thier colors darkened, looking at Jack like they wanted to kick him down.

" Mate? Nobody cares. Why do ya think we didn't come looking fo you. Ye a nuesence."

" what?" Jack asks confused.

"Jack... you will forever be alone. All you do is cause pain and death. And you wonder why nobody believed in you and why everyone ignored you." Tooth stated, her grimmace voice not changing in any way.

" What wrong with you guys, I thought we were fam- AHHHH!" JAck was almst down with his question when North kicked him square in the stomach. Whle JAck was down they all started laughing with a sinister grin.

" Run away Frostbite. Be alone, because that's what you've been good at." Bunny scolded.

Jack was on the verge of tears when he felt like his insides were being ripped to shreddes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Pitch standing there with his staff. In two pieces. With all the power he had left, he ran. He ran to the nearest window and asked wind to take him to Antarctica. Lets just say it was not a smooth ride. Wind dropping him every 45 seconds because without his staff, he cant ride the wind.

" Finally..." Jack said with a sigh of releif.

" Wind why'd you take me to this specific spot. You know what happened here."

" Oh I remember this palcfe. This is where you failed to join me." Why was Pitch here? How'd he get here so fast?

" W-W-What did you do to them?"

"Oh you know, the simple sand trick. It be gone by morning. They'll remember everthing. But it will be too late."

"Why are you here?" he asked as he grunted in pain.

" Isnt it ovious,Jack? Im here to finosh you off. to kill you."

" Good luck on that." he said with a smirk.

" You think i cant?"

" No, its not that. t rust me it imposible. Ive tried. I have tried everything but nothing works."

" Really? So if I do this!" Pitch shot shards of sharp nightmare sand at Jack, all hitting him, one grazing his neck. Then without even a breath, was shot back wiht a blast and was impaled with one of the lower ice spikes on the ice-sand statue. Jack screamed in pain. Pitch grabbed him by the hood and pulled him off the spike. He then switched his hand from the hoodie to his neck.

" no human, nor immortal has ever survived what has just happened. It was a pleassure knowing you Jack." with that he tossed Jack into the same rivean as the first time.

As Jack lay there, motionless, all he could think of was how sorry he was for everything he'd done in his immortal life. He thought of the Blizzard of 68', thrying to break into the pole, sorry for all the people he hurt. By now it had been an hour or two, Jack asnt sure but it was now morning. Something is different. He saw four shadows and heard talking, but sounded like they where ways away. Jack was shaken slietly, making him wince in pain. He could see a large bunny infront of his face, a fairy holding onto his hand, a large man standing to the other side, staring very worridly and a man of gold floating by the air.

"bu-bunny?" Jack questioned weaky.

"ya mate, its us." bunny answered, voice cracking.

" I-im so-so-sorr-sorry" Jack said, running out of breath.

" Jack dont talk, k mate?"

" Its ti-time for me to g-g-go, bu-bunny. Ca-can yo-yo-you guys he-he-hel-help me with som-thing?" Jack said with his voice cracking. He had two battles surging through his ody. One, the physical aspect. he could ice any of his inguries, like he had always done. and the second, part of him wanting to die and the other wanting to live for his family. At the moment the wanting to die was winnin.

" Anythin Frostbite..."

"m-m-make sur-sure no spi-spir-spirit is alone?"

"We promise... mate, stay with us ok."

" im-im- so-so-sorry." Jack repeated, amost to tears.

" there is nothing for you to be sorry about, sweettooth." Tooth finally spoke.

" Jack I am so sorry. For hurting you, for arguing with you. For everything. Jack I need you to stay stong like we all know you are. Please fight the darkness and stay with us. Please... please Jack." Bunny begged, now crying.

" I - I - I –love- you- gu..." Jack said with his last breath. There was a tear that fell on the side of his face. Tooth gasped and started crying, so did Sandy. North collaped to his knees, keeping in an outburst of emotions. Bunny on the other hand, freaked out.

" jack? JACK! No no no no no no no no no no, please stay with me mate... common come back to us!" Bunny started cpr. He was doing this for 5 minutes when North stopped him.

" Bunny, stop...he...hes gone."

" No! Im not going to stop... he cant be gone... he just got believers, friends...fa...family. Hes not gone. Hes not!" bunny protested crying " He wa a child and we the Gaurdians. Why couldn't we protect him!? He was only 15...15..." bunny stopped chest compresions. He broke down. Minutes passed, three of the four of them were crying. North wanted to stay strong for them, but was being eaten away by grief on the inide.

"Let go. Its time to take him home" North finally said, cradeling Jack to his chest. On the sliegh, there was no sound. They all (with the exeption of North) were around Jack.

About half way through the flight, Bunnymund looked up and was taken back at the motion coming from Jacks chest. It looked like somene was eletricuting him (to jumpstart his heart). All of a sudden, Jacks eyes snaped open in shock and gasped for air. Breathing heavily, they all stared at Jack, wide eyed, with amazment. How was thi possible?

"JACK!? Jack mate its ok... it ok. Breath in and out. Together, in... out...in... out." Jacks breathing became calmer. He was laying on his back head in tooths lap, eyes opening and closing as they were trying to focus, to no avail.

" Jack? If you can hear me squeze my hand." Thooth asked with a calm and soothing voice. "ok, so im going to ask you yes and no questions. Squeeze my hand once for yes and no squeze for no. Do you understand?" one squeze. "Did Pitch do this to you?" one squeze. " Was he mad?" one squeze. " Jack... whats this?!" Tooth asked as she looked dow at his rists. His sleeves rose just obove his wrists and they could all see lines. Scares, scabs and cuts that looked a couple days. Jacks face became worried. he knew his secret was out. " Jack, did yoou do that to yourself?" he hesitantly answered. one squeze. " Jack for this qeuestion, your will have to answer with a number of squeezes, ok?" one squeze. " on a scale from 1-10, 1 being a very lttle bit and 10 being very paiful, how much pain are ou in?" Jack started squeezing his hand rapedly more than 15 times.

" Mate, were at the pole. Where going to have to move you...it might hurt." When they arrived at the pole, bunny attempted t pick Jack up but there was a blast of ice and he just about doged it.

" Mate what waws that?"

"c-c-c-a-n-t-m-o-v-e..." Jack slowly says, taking a breath of air after every letter.

" we cant help you ont the slay mate, we have to, im so sorry."

"jack, sweetheart, look at me... Bunny we have a problem."

"We have a lot of problems shila, your going t have to be more specific."

"Look at Jack. JACK!"

"We have to get him to the infermary now!" bunny said as he grabbed Jack and opened a tunnel, they all jumped in without hesitation.

"We need to get shirt off, Man in Moon please give him strenth to get through this..."

24 long hours later

Jack had to go through surgery, he had a punctured lung, a blocked artery, and more. When out of the surgery, medical Yetis came to north and told them what they where looking at.

"You all might want to sit down. Ok so Yetis say Jack will need rest, lots of it. They also found d=some internal wounds that wernt when we all fought Pitch. Im going to guess that that as when Pitch ambushed him. They also said that he may have some amnisia, there is sign of hitting head hard many times..."

"How long till he will be healed completely?"

" if he says in bed, a couple months at least."

They all knew that Jack would not saty in, and that worried them.

" Sandy, mind given 'im a dream?" Bunny suggsested.

They all made their way to where Jack was resting. When they arrived, sandy tried to give Jack a dream but it just hovered over his head and slowly disappeared. They all stared at Sandy with confusion, including etiis, as sand images of a sleeping child, a snoowflake, and an laarge 'X' hoveredover his head. The yetis immediately rushed everyone out of the room. fifteen minututes later, but to the gardins it felt like hours, yetis came out of the room and told North some disturbing news.

" What?! Are you one hundred persenct sure?" he loudlt questiond.

" Mate... what is it? Whats up with Jack?" now it was bunny who was asking the questions.

" Yetis say he's, he's..." North couldn't finish the sentence and had to take a breath," He's in a coma..."

" wha-what do ya mean hes in a coma?"

Days have passed now. Bunny hasn't left Jacks side Tooth and Sandy spend every spare moment with Jack and North visits every other hour. All window where open to hopefull make the winter spirit more comfortable.

Weeks have come and gone. Bunny still not sleeping, eating and moving from Jacks side. They were all starting to loose hope but something magical happened. Jacks eyes fluttered open and closed. Yetis determained he was now out of his coma. They all where relieved. But werent out of the woods yet

A couples hours have passed sience Jacks been up. He wasn't ablle to sleep because of tests and questions that needed to be done/ asked.

" Jack, here mate, you need soe water." Bunnymund continuse to speak as Jack slowly drinks the water. " Jack we need to have a talk. The others wont be back for a couple hours. The yetis say that with some rest and keepig your wounds clean you will heal, a month at most. But that's not what I want to talk to you about... Jack, me, Sandy, and Tooth saw your wrists. Im going to ask you two questions, depending on your answer there may be followup questions. Question one, How long have you been hurting yourself and Question two, why have you been doing it." Jack had stopped drinking the water to now answer the questions. Before he answered he started to tense up.

"Question one, around one hundred and thirty-five years I think and question two, you wouldn understand. You don't know what ive been through. All the pain, lose, my family, the beatings. You don't know how ive felt and wha ive been through. You cant help me, trust me, you just cant." Bunny was at a lose of words. 'How do you know what I can and cant undersad? Wait... did you just say family?'

" Mate, tell me what happened the past 300 years."

" everyone hates me. Was walked through. Beatings. Bullies. Heat. Pain. Hurt. Alone." Bunny got the picture.

" how long have others been hurting you?"

" two hundren and ninty- seven years." they sat there in silenece till yetis came in to give Jack pai meds that made him sleep. Bunny left the room to find North.

"... North... we need to have a talk."

"what is it? Is everthing ok with Jack?"

" He wil be fine. Yetis just put him under, so he'll be out for a while. But Jack said something that I think you should know about. You remember on the seigh, just after JAck woke up and Tooth was asking questions and she asked him hat ws this?"

" Yes..." North answered in a confused tone.

" we all saw that there were scares, scabbes and fresh cut on his wrists. I just asked him about it."

" What did he saw?!" North was angry, confused, ashamed and above all, woried. Why had Jack done that too him self?

" He said that hes been doing it for 135 years and he did it because in his words, 'everyone hates him. Was walked through. Beatings. Bullies. Heat. Pain. Hurt. Alone.' he told me other spirits have been beating him, torturing him, making his life bloody hell. Mate, he wanted to die. That's why he didn't try fighting against Pitch."

" Will he stop?"

" I don' know mate. Things are different now so hopefully he will and if he doest, he will be living in the warren, where I can keep an eye on him 24/7." bunny responded.

" Bunny you must go eat and get some rest. You've been with JAck for the last weeks doing niether of the two."

" I know mate. Im going to head to the warren to ea, take a nap and get some stuff. Ill be back in a couple hours."

" see you then."

SO SORRY GUYS! I know it been so long. i didn't have time to write and when i did, I wrote. The past 3 days ive been writing no-stop and there are 3,000 words to prove it. I will be doing better on uploading. One last thing, i put a hint in here for another ark i will be starteing after this one. Tell me if you can find it and PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I have no idea if this is a short or a long chapter but I don't have school today so HOMEOWRK AND FANFIC! Perfect day (almost). I hope everyone likes this chapter and thank you fro all the reviews. Let's get to the chapter!

PS. New characters (I own them) the other gradians I do not own

Jacks dream world

"IZZY! Wait up!"

"Come on Frosty, Bliz is waiting for us."

"I'm coming, are you sure he knows to meet up at the lake?"

"Positive! Wind brought him the message."

"Well it took you lot long enough to get here." Michel Blizard Chuckled.

"Hey Mic, where've you been?"

"You know, just flyin around."

"Told you Jack, now pay up." Isabell Flury said with a smirk on her face. Jack flew up to the trees and brought down a dozen of Snow Bell flowers. Isabell didn't know where Jacks secret grove of her favorite flowers was.

"So, we gonna eat or what."

"For the oldest of all of us you have no patients, do you?"

"I haven't eaten in a couple of weeks Jack." Michel stated with sternness in his voice.

"come on guys don't..."

"Izzy?"

"WATCH OUT!" Isabell screamed but it was too late. Out of now where a dagger pierced Michels heart.

"MICHEL!" Jack yelled as he ran to the aid of his brother. But was too struck with a dagger to the side.

Jack saw Isabell's mouth moving but there was no sound. All of a sudden Jack fell to his knees clutching his side. All of a sudden, he heard an Australian voice calling his name.

"Jack, mate wake up."

"mph"

"Frostbite, common wake up. Your haven a nightmare."

Out of dream world

With that Jack woke up with a gasp and screamed out Izzy.

"IZZY! Where is she?! Bunny what happened to her?!" Jack was hysterical.

"Mate calm down. Who is Izzy?" Bunny asked with a soothing and calming voice. Jack paused. He knew he just revealed a secret he didn't want to come out until he was sure.

"no-no body."

"Mate she doesn't seem like nobody if you're having nightmares about her."  
"Bunny, what happened? Last thing I remember was you asking me..those... questions."

"Yetis gave you pain meds and you were out like a light. Been sleeping for almost 12 hours." Bunny responded with a chuckle.

"Can I please get out of bed?"

"no"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please"

"No Jack. You're going to be in bed for a couple weeks."

"But Bunny, it me... you all know that's not going to happen and im a quick healer."

"yes, frostbite we know, but you died and were in a coma. It will take time to heal."

"Can I PLEASE have my staff. I feel a lot safer with it."

"Will you fly away?"

"Bunny, you know I can fly without my staff, right?"

"Fine" Bunny said whiles handing Jack his staff. When Jack held his staff, he saw relief on the boy's face.

2 weeks later

"Jack, if you want you can get out of bed. But cannot do so fast." North said, but before he could finish wind Flew Jack out of the bed and out the window. As North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny all looked confused and amazed, all they could hear was happy laughter coming from out the window.

"How in the bloody world is he able to do that without hurting?"

"Jack, is fast healer, no?"

"Sure, mate but still."

"Bunny, he's stronger than any of us. I don't think he feels the slightest bit sore."

"we'll let him have his fun. I have to get something down, it'll take less than hour. Sandy and tooth, I think you should be off, teeth won't collect themselves and children need dreams."

They were all leaving the room and saying goodbye.

"See ya later, I forgot something in Frosies room."

"Jack? Mate you in here?"

"What do you need kangaroo." Jack said with a smirk on his face from the rafters above.

"I need to talk to you."  
"Ok, bout what?"  
"Isabell Flury." When Bunnymund said that name. Jack froze, worry all over his face.

Under his breath Jack asked, "Where did you know that name, Bunny? Where?"

"When you were sleeping 2 weeks ago you woke up from a nightmare and scream 'IZZY'."

"Do the others know her name?"

"No, but I want you to tell me who she is."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you've already researched her."

"Jack just tell me what you snow"

"Izzy's my... well she's my... girlfriend." Jack finally said. Bunny's mouth dropped.

"There used to be 3 winter spirits... me, Isabell Flury and Michel Blizard. He called him Mic or Bliz and I called her Izzy. We were a family before Pitch attacked us at a picnic. When we were all fighting, we still had each other's back. We had too. This wasn't the first time we were ambushed. But he separated us till we were really far apart from each other and there was a scream. Izzy's scream. When I turned around, she was flying towards Mic. Pitch killed Michel and when I got over there, Pitch was there too. He had Isabell by the neck and threw her into the shadows." finally Jack breathed. He knew he couldn't go into full detail of that fateful afternoon.

"Mate, when was this?" Bunny finally asked after minutes of excruciating silent ness.

"50 years ago. I've been looking for a way in to his layer and I found one. I'm getting her back bunny... you will not help me, none of you will. This is between Pitch and I."

"Mate you need to at least let me help. He almost killed you a month ago."

"I don't care Bunny. I'm getting her back ALONE!" And with that Jack flew out the window.

"Mate, I'm going to help you get her back. I'm going to help you get your family back." Bunnymund said to the open air.

Hope everyone enjoyed! Please review and give me an idea for a memory chapter... Sry for the time jumps and the bad timeline.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't hate me don't hate me don't hate me! Hi guys. SO SORRY! I know it's been like 2 months but I've been really busy with school. I was supposed to upload/ finish this on the Las Vegas snow day we had in February (thank you Jack Frost for that) hope you enjoy the chapter. and i kept changing my mind on how I wanted this chapter to go.

It had been days since Jack left the pole after the talk with Bunny.

"I'm going to find you Izzy, even if I die, I will get you out of there." Jack said to the opening in the ground. The new entrance to Pitches layer, Jack standing over the entrance. About to jump in, but before he could he had a feeling someone was watching him.

Pitches layer was in a sense, huge. It took hours to find his way around. But with a connection, he hoped to find Isabell somewhere in the labyrinth. He walked past door after door after door, and looked in all of them until he reached the gates to the cages below. Jack reluctantly walked through the gates. He spent what felt like hours, but where minutes looking through all the empty cages until he came to one that had a lit candle in one of the corners of it. He followed the light to the other side of the cage. There, laying on the stone hard ground in the barley lit space, was in fact Isabell Flury, eyes closed.

"Izzy..." Jack ran to her in a second.

"ta, ta, ta Jack. We mustn't disturb her." said a dark and cruel voice from the shadows.

"PITCH! Get away from him now, you rat bag!"

"Bunny?! What are you doing here?!" Jack know someone was following him, but how did bunny know he was there?

"Oh, hello rabbit. Thought I felt someone else's fear."

"Scared, of you. You must be dreamin."

"Well, do you want to fight or do you want to take the girl?"

"her names Isabell. And what game are you playing pitch?" this was very suspisious, Pitch was playing nice... not normal.

"no game at all Jackie. All that, I need this cage. Go on take her."

"Don't you dare call me that. Bunny can you open a tunnel?"

Bunny was confused on why Jack got so defensive about someone calling him Jack, he tapped his foot on the ground, a tunnel opened up and, with Isabell in hand, jumped in, soon followed by Bunny. They ended up in Burgess.

In Burgess

"Izzy? Come on wake up. I need you to wake up." Jack tried to wake her up a couple times until she woke up gasping for air, "Izzy, its ok I'm here, you're ok. It me Jack."

"Jack?" her voice was raspy and it was barely a whisper.

"Jack, let me see her, I need to make sure she's not injured." Jack listened to him and set Isabell gently on the ground, her head in his lap. Bunny was checking for bleeding or any broken bones.

"OK, well she doesn't have any broken bones, but she has some bruised and fractured ribs and she is very sick. We need to get her to the pole."

Jack was silent. No one but Bunny knew about her. "Ok." Jack said still not knowing what to do.

Bunny opened another hole and they hopped down, Isabell in Bunny's arm.

At the pole

"Phil, help her, I'm goin' to get North." Phil took Isabell and some medical yetis along with Jack to the Medical Bay.

"North, we have a problem."

"We have many problems now Bunny, which one?" North could since there was a problem that included Jack but he didn't know which one.

"Jack has this friend. Her name is Isabell Flurry. She's a winter just like Jack. Pitch took her years ago, she's in bad shape. It looks like... like..."

"Like what Bunny?"

"Like Pitch has been beating her for a long time and she's very sick. "

"this not good. How is Jack doing?"

"he was prepared to fight, like he's tried before."

There was silence in the room until Phil bursts into Norths office.

"ah Phil how is Isabell?"

He talked in yetish and Norths face was very serious.

"Well, how is she?"

"Phil says she will be fine with lots of rest, but she is running a fever."

"Ok so not too bad, but I say your face drop, what is it?"

"It's jack."

"What wrong with em?"

"He's very sad and Yetis say that he looks exhausted."

Without a word, Bunny ran the Bay to checkup on both of them. Isabell was sleeping, curled up like she was freezing, with a light blanket on her. Beside her, Jack sits holding her hand and whispering to her. It was so quiet Bunny could only make out 'you are so strong; I know you'll beat this'. Phil was right. Jack looked exhausted. He was slumping over and he and bags under his eyes.

"Jack?"

"hm? Oh, hey bunny, when did you get here?"

"Just know, how's she doing?"

"Yetis say shell be fine as long as she rests, which is going to be hard after her fever breaks. She's like me you know, can't stay in the same place for a long period of time."

"hold on, you mean you could understand them?"

"well yeah. The amount of times I tried to break in here, Phil would always kick me out, but after a while he would sit with me outside on his break and teach me yetish. One time he gave me this sweatshirt. So, I can understand them. "

Bunny was speechless. He just gaped at the fact that Jack could understand them and Phil, who he though didn't like Jack, taught him and gave him his iconic blue sweatshirt. His thinking was interrupted when Isabell jumped up, terrified.

"Hey hey hey, its ok. It was just a bad dream, its ok"

"Jack? Where am I. Where is he?!"

"You're at the pole. Your safe. Its ok your safe." Jack was reassuring her, while holding her tight has she was shaking with fear.

"I'll be right here. M not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Isabell's voice shook with fear.

"I promise."

And with that Isabell fell back asleep. Jack kept his word. He didn't sleep and he stayed by her side for the next three days. In those three days, she was healing and her fever broke. But as she was getting better Jack was getting worse.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that Jack was looking a little worse for wear would be an understatement. Yes, his injuries were healing just finely, but his mentality was slowly waddling away. Jack hasn't slept in a week and it was showing. He had heavy black and purple bags under his eyes, his, movements were tired and groggy, the guardians haven't seen him smile and he's calm, far to calm for their taste.

When Sandy started to notice this off behavior from their youngest guardian, he remembered back to when he was first ambushed by Pitch, before... everything that had happened and during when he came to them for help and told them about the nightmare sand dagger. He remembered he had seen Jack having a very violent nightmare. Nightmares. Sandy tried to get the attention of his fellow guardians with the exception of Jack as he swore not to leave Isabell's side. He found a nearby elf and shook him silly to get the others attention. when he did there were vigorous sand images of Pitch, sand, a dagger and a snowflake.

"Mate, what're sayin?" Bunny was the first to speak up as they all thought of what Sandy was trying to say.

"Bunny, during when Pitch did that with the dream sand and Sandy, Jack was trying to explain something to us about Pitch and being stabbed, and having nightmare." North came to the realization of the nightmares as he was explaining what he had remembered when Jack came to them.

Sandy was flashing more images about his head: A tree, three Z's, a sad face and a snowflake.

"Wait, your saying that you saw him sleeping while he was having a nightmare?" Tooth asked, scared for what Sandy was going to show next: a nod.

"So that's why Frostbite is terrified to sleep. And it explains why he looks and is acting exhausted."

they all silently shared glances and came to the agreement that they needed to talk to him. Now.

in the Infirmary

"Jack, mate, we need to talk."

"Can it wait?" Jack was talking slow and sluggish. They all saw the bags under his eyes and how he was hunched forward. Jack was trying to hide it the best he could but he couldn't think very clearly because of how tired he was.

"No mate. it can't wait. Isabell's asleep right now and we know you won't leave her side."

"Fine, what do you guys want?"

He didn't argue like he normally did and they knew that the annoyance in the winter spirits voice was not aimed at them.

"Sweetooth, you need to sleep." Tooth said while slowly flying over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away. She wasn't hurt because she knew that it was unintentional.

"Sorry Tooth... instinct." he sighed and looked away" and I'm not really tired right now."

"Well that's a lie. Mate you have bags under your eyes and your jumpy, even more jumpy, then you usually are." Jack gave scowled at him but said nothing.

"Bunny is right. Jack you must sleep, remember you are still healing." North tried, like tooth, to convince him to sleep.

"No. I'm not going to sleep right now. i need to be awake when she wakes up."

"Ok then, I will stay here and while you sleep, I'll keep an eye on her, how bout that?" Bunny thought that was reasonable enough but Jack was stubborn, even when he was tired.

"No." He stated it flatly but his eyes were telling them not to push him. "Sandy. Stop thinking about trying to dream sand ambush me, I'm sick of that."

"of dream sand?" Tooth asked.

"No, of being ambushed. I'm sick of it. I'm not going to sleep right now, understood." they all knew to stop pushing and just give him a little time. So, they all took a seat either on a bed or a chair and changed the subject.

"Has she woken up yet?' North asked.

"In little bursts. she wakes up from a nightmare, looks around for a minute hen passes out again."

"that's probably because of the pain killers." Tooth bud into the conversation.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, Jack not taking his eyes off of Isabell. None of them said anything but they could all see the love in Jacks eyes as he looked at her. When he looked at her, they could see the boy was at peace and, somehow, he was just calmer.

"How long have you known her mate?" Bunny asked out of the blue.

He looked up to answer, "well if you count the past 50 years, 60 years."

"Who'd you meet?" Tooth was the next to ask a question. At that Jack looked up and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well... see, that's a funny story. we met during the end of the third Winters War. Please do not ask me questions about that." after a moment, he continued, "She thought that I was an enemy." again he gave a silent chuckle. "She attacked me. While we were fighting, I shot some ice at her and she just stood there. Shocked. Then we talked and I explained that I was a winter. And she told me the same." he paused as he could see out the corner of his eye, Isabell was starting to stir and no less than a minute later she shot up, shaking once again in fear.

Only Bunny knew how he was going to react and just looked at the shocked expressions on his fellow guardians faces as Jack just held her close and told her to follow the rhythm of his breath until she calmed. they've never seen Jack so calm and, what was the word they were looking for... loving. Yes, loving. they have all seen the caring side of Jack when he saved Baby Tooth, but this was something else. The way he didn't hesitate to be there with her, the way he knew exactly how to act and what to say during this mini panic attack of fear. Had he done this before they saved her? Bunny thought. After about ten minutes she was calm and lucid.

"Jack?"

"Hey, it me. Your safe now." Jack said it with calmness and certainty none of them knew was possible coming from him.

"Where am I. the Last thing i remember was being in the dark." Her voice was raspy, like she hasnt had anything to drink in decades, which she probably hasn't.

"You're at the pole."

"North or South?" she questioned, still not noticing the other four figures in the room. Jack just laughed.

"You're at the North Pole. In the Workshop."

"The workshop? Why am I here? Phil usually kicks us out."

North just deadpanned. What the hell has Phil kept from him?! the others just laughed at North. That was also the same moment when Isabell saw the other four guardians. Now it was she who dead panned.

"Jack... the guardians are behind you." She was shocked. Why were they there? She hasn't seen them since the dark ages.

"I think I should fill you in on everything that's changed.' Jack said smiling. Now this smile, they all knew, was a genuine smile.

So, he explained everything that's happened. Him becoming a guardian, the battle with Pitch, Sandy dying and coming back, Jamie, getting believers. He didn't tell her however, about the nightmare dagger and that whole incident.

"oook... Jack you are keeping somethings from me... but I'll get it out of you later." she took a deep breath, but behind Jack could tell she was slightly panicked. "Jack... do not lie to me." her voice was stern, "why do you look like if you get up, you're going to pass out?" Jack no longer looked in her eyes but at the floor. He hadn't told the others why he refused to sleep, but he wasn't going to lie to her. He's never lied to her. so, with a heavy sigh he answered.

"I haven't been sleeping."

"And why is that?" Isabell was calm and patient. She said it sweetly and something tugged in the other guardians' minds like a forgotten memory.

"I've been having nightmares." Jack finally said as he tilted his head up, meeting her eyes.

"Jack-" She was cut off by Jack.

"You do not need to worry about this right now. the nightmare sand is leaving my system and should be all out by like Thursday-" Now Jack was cut off by Isabell.

"What do you mean leaving your system? How'd it gets in there?"

"oh...um... Pitch had a dagger... he nicked me with it."

"Jack. Did you tell Aster, Nicholas, Sanderson, or Toothiana?" The guardians looked at Isabell and gaped. Nobody, even spirits they've never met before ever calls them by their actual name.

"Guardians, you are looking like a cod fish." she said holding in a laugh. And Jack just stared at the her, failing to hold his laughter.

"Shila, who'd you know our real names? Everyone calls us our nicknames."

"oh...um... well I was there during the Dark Ages. The Final Battle."

Nobody said anything. They were stunned. They didn't remember ever crossing paths with her during that time. Sandy has met her many times during the past centuries during the nights.

"you wouldn't know me. I was always hiding. I was guiding you to were you needed to be. Remember, there was that cave, I froze many of the passage ways but one. The one you went down. The one that led out. I was always there, but in the shadows."

Once again there was silence. Luckily Phil had walked by minutes before and heard her voice. He went to the kitchen and got her some food and water. And brought it to her room. when he came into the room the guardians were silent, but Isabell just smiled and greeted Phil.

"Phil! Oh, it's so good to see you. How have you been?" Phil spoke in Yetis and today was one surprise after another to the guardians when Phil, Isabell and Jack just laughed.

"Well that's wonderful. And I'm going to be fine. Now! Can I please leave the bed?" she asked still slightly chuckling.

"Isabell, shila, I don't think that's the best idea. i mean you're still hurt and you need re-" Bunny was caught off guard when Isabell looked straight into his eyes and spoke.

"I'm very well rested and I need to get back to work soon. Not today nor tomorrow, but soon." she stated calmly.

"What do you mean work?"

"Well i am the Queen of Winter. I have responsibilities and tasks that must be done. And that's not including the Seasons council and the Winter Council."

"That's it!" Bunny yelled loudly. "You were always at the Spring Solstice meeting."

"Well yes, Sephi and I must communicate constantly so there is no mix up in what the ground hog says and the smoothest ways to do the transfer of the seasons. Speaking of. What if I promise not to fly yet, but see Sephi, I haven't see her in years."

"Izzy, you have to fly to the garden, remember?"

"Actually, I don't anymore. Watch." She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, whispering in a lost language and suddenly there was a portal.

"May i go?" she asked. She was so calm. It was a little scary.

"Bunny? Would you like to accompany me?"

Bunny looked to the other guardians for a brief moment and followed her through the portal.

Jack now alone with Sandy, Tooth and North knew he was going to have to either explain many things or he was going to have to sleep.

"Ok, shes off with Bunny to see Sephi, that's a long story so I'm going to take a nap in the globe room.

"Jack." North said his name which made him flinch slightly and turn around.

"Let me take you to a guest bedroom."


	7. Chapter 7

"so, Bunny... you know sephi?" Isabell asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, we've been friends for a while, but we haven't talked in years."

" oo! There she is! What am I going to say to her?" Isabell asked as she started to panic," I mean we haven't seen each other in 50 years"

"hey hey calm down. She's just having her daily 'tea time', well that's what she calls it, it's just her getting a break from everything."

"That was my idea you know, the day I was taken, I stopped by here early that morning, she called for me because...um... huh, I forgot why I was here that morning." a silence followed for a few moments then she continued, "anyways, she was stressing out and I told her what I did when I was at the Winters Region. If things got too much and I needed a moment, I would tell someone I was going to have 'tea time' in the library, I would only be aloud 15-20 ish minutes, but I would read for all that time."

When Bunny was about to ask her a question, Isabell was already sneaking off to be behind Sephi.

"Boo," she said loudly, but she did not yell it. As Sephi turned around she was stunned. She hasn't seen her best friend in 50 years.

"Izzy? Is this you? Are you here?" she spoke in a hushed tone.

"I'm here. I'm here, oh sephi." tear started to stream from Persephone's eyes as she ingulfed Isabell in a hug. Bunny was sitting behind a tree letter her have her moment.

at the pole

"Sandy says Jacks asleep."

"Good. Sandy make sure he gets good dreams, when awake we talk."

Just when north finished, Bunny hopped out of the hole in the carpet."

"Bunny! What are you doing here!? Jack is going to be upset when he wakes up and sees you here and not with her." Tooth was frantic. Flying to and from Bunny.

"Calm down Tooth, I left because it was the good thing to do. I bet there going to be talking for hours. When I left they were still in a 5-minute hug. And speaking of Jack, is he ok?"

"Sandy says he's asleep, but when he wakes we are all gonna need to talk to him. He lied to us." Tooth stated firmly.

"Tooth, what're you talking about? What did Frostbite lie to us about?"

" When we asked why he would go to sleep, all he ever said was that he was never tired, and then the second Isabell asked him he hesitates, yes, but he told her the truth."

"Toothy, Jack has been on his own for a long time. What we now know is that there was time that he was not alone. bad things happened and spent more time alone. for him, it might be hard to trust others."

"Norths got a point Tooth, oh hey sandy, he's not going to be so trusting, hell he didn't want me to know about her, I found out by accident, Sandy, what is it? Stop pulling my fur."

Sandy had images above his head: A snowflake, three Z's, and a nightmare horse. Jacks having a nightmare

"Sandy, can't you stop it?" Tooth once again was frantically flying all over the place and all sandy could do was shake his head 'no'.

All of a sudden Bunny ran out of the room in a grey blur.

"Bunny!" North and Tooth yelled simultaneously.

In Jacks room

"Jack?" Bunny called out cautiously.

All he could hear was the harsh sound of breathing. Jack was on the bed, his knees to his chest.

"Jack, you ok mate?" bunny was moving closer to the bed, it was only when Bunny put his hand on Jacks' shoulder that he came out of his fear like trance.

"Bunny? Wait what are you doing here?! Weres Isabell?! Is she ok? What happened?"

"Frostbite calms down, she at the Spring Garden with Sephi. I left aft they were in a 5-minute hug."

"oh wow, Sephi was serious about that 5-minute hug. So she's safe? Shes with Sephi?"

"Shes completely safe with Sephi right now. They're at the garden probably catching up."

"Maybe, or there in the library reading till they pass out." all Jack got was stares from 4 pairs of eyes.

"What? Listen, whenever she went to the Garden, I always and I mean ALWAYS had to go and drag her out of that library."

" why would you have to drag her out? It's just some reading." tooth asked, clearly confused.

"Some reading? Haha, that's funny, no 'light reading' to Isabell is going to the garden when shes has done with her night job and staying there until I drag her out. So when I haven't seen her in at least 12 hours, I know shes at Sephi's locked away in the library."

"Have you ever been to the library?" Bunny asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, a couple of times. A lot during the first years when I couldn't find Izzy, I think I might have read almost every book in there on geography and stuff like that."

"Jack, why didn't you tell us about having nightmares?"

"In all honesty Tooth, I was scared and all I care about right now is making sure that she's ok an safe. And I know she's not ok, shes like me, she says she's ok and fine and shell act like everything's fine even when she's scared out of her mind, Shell just dive into her work and pretend, and I can't see her go through that again.''

"Frostbite what do you mean again?"

"Things can happen in 10 years. Good thing and bad things, people will betray you and ruin your trust, some people can hurt you so bad that you can't trust anyone, even though you know the ones you can trust, you won't because of how bad you were betrayed. Does that make sense?" they all nodded.

Back at the Spring Garden

"Sephi, I hope you know how great it is to see you, I missed you so much."

" Me to Iz, me and Jack have been searching for years."

"Speaking of, how's he been?"

"Sweetheart, its Jack. He took it hard. For the first year, he rarely slept, and he knew he couldn't keep doing that because he was getting sick, and I mean really sick. Then years pass, he stopped his unhealthy habits like that. He never gave up home on you, you know that? You are what kept him going all those years. You know he loves you Iz."

"Love is a strong word Sephi."

"Please, tell me you don't love him."

"I will not deny that I have strong feelings for him."

"ok, ill bite, you won't say it out loud."

"oh! Look its night! Do you think anyone will notice if I go out and give lullabies to the kids? I love the kids and I want to see them again."

"Iz I don't think that's a good idea, I mean you just came back and our week, maybe give it a few days or go with the sandman."

"Maybe, but what if it's just a few hours?"

" And what do I say if they come to get you or Jack come to check in on you?"

"That I locked myself in the library and locked the doors I don't know you're the clever one."

"You have two hours, and you be back here in the library understood?"

"deal."

Isabell started to fly off when the wind dropped her.

"Hey, buddy. I know its been a while but I want to see the kids, can you take me home?"

The wind whistled around her and shot her off in the direction of Scotland.

Hi guys! For once I'm not 3 months late. I had some writers block for a little while buts it's gone and I don't really like this chapter too much but it's going t


	8. UPDATE

Hi guys! I am so sorry it been so long. my laptop broke months ago and I just got it fixed. ill be back with a new chapter(s) this week. and I know I stopped at a place where it's like many others but trust me, a little patience because its gonna get a lot better with things I've personally never read before, there's just a lot of rising action before the main climax. below are a couple of things I'm going to be writing about.

\- Jack isn't 300

\- There's a tragic reason Jack doesn't remember his past

\- the real reason Jacks alone

\- A new villain will be at large


	9. Chapter 8

It had been three day since Isabell had woke up, when to Persephonies and was 'home'. And in that time Jack had yet to open up to anybody about the things Pitch had done to him before throwing him into the riven, As It was the source of all his nightmares.

Jack and Isabell had spent a good part of the past 72 hours in Norths library, for Isabell wanted some quiet time. But Jack knew the real reason why. While Jack and Isabell where alone in the library, Isabell deep into her book, Jack was distant. He was thinking hard about the last days, and as time seemed to pass, he began to get dizzy. He blinked his eyes and took a deep breath. When that seemed to do the trick, he stood up and walked over to where Isabell was sitting at one of the window seats.

"Izzy, I have to go."

Looking up from her book, she looked at Jack, curiosity in her eyes, "Why?" she asks

"Guardian meeting. Should only be about two hours at most. Don't worry. I'm not even leaving the Pole. I'll be at the end of the hall, ok?"

"alright. And Jack?" She looked him in the eyes, closing her book, "Thank you."

"For what? "Jack questioned.

"For getting me out of there. For not keeping me trapped in a room on a bed, like I know Sephie or anyone else would have. For being patient with me." She would have kept going if Jack hadn't cut her off.

"Isabell, you really don't have to say thank you. You're my family. Really, you're the only one I really have left. And you know I couldn't keep you in one room on a bed for more than 5 minutes. Because you're like me. We can be in the same space for more than a couple hours at most." Laughing, Isabell looked down at her book.

"You should go. Knowing you, you're probably already late, being thirty seconds away from where you should be. I'll see you in two hours."

"Bye Iz." Jack said walking out the library doors.

North had decided that every few days, meaning 3-4, the Guardians would have a meeting, to make sure everything was alright. But secretly, the other 4 Guardians planned for this meeting to be all about Jack and the nightmares. When Jack walking into the room, the four were already there, waiting for him.

"Took you long enough Frostbite. I thought you were staying at the pole with Isabell for a couple days?" Bunnymund asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"were in the library. Just got lost in the book I guess." Jack knew only part of that was true, but what they don't know won't hurt him.

"Speaking of, how is she sweet tooth?"

"As good as she can be, but she says she's fine." the other four guardians just nodded. "So, should we get this meeting started?"

"Yes! Toothy, how are things in the tooth palace?" North boomed.

"everything all good there! Bunny, what about the warren?"

"Everything's all good there Shelia. Sandy, the kids' mate?" Sandy put two thumbs up with a smile.

"That leaves you Jack. How are things with winter?" North asked

"Everything's good there. All is balanced."

"Perfect! Now we get down to real business."

To himself Jack murmured 'Real business?'.

"JACK! We all must talk to you."

"that's the point of a meeting North, to talk to one another."

"That's not what he means Jack. We need to talk to you. More specifically about these nightmares and you keeping things from us." As Tooth was speaking, Jack tried getting as far into the corner of his seat as he could.

"Fine. I knew you would bring it up sooner or later, so..." he took a breath, "I won't fight it. But these are the rules"

'That's not how it works. There's no rules of just telling us the truth." Bunny interrupted.

"These are the rules. I'm going to try to answer your questions as good as I can, there are things I won't and can't answer. And, please, just, don't push me." He looked at them pleadingly and it only took a nod from Bunny for them to all agree to these 'rules.'

"Sweet Tooth, we just want to know you and help you with these nightmares. We hope you know that." And he did.

"What did Pitch do to you? On Easter."

"um, ok...after I left you guys, Pitch found me. Tried to get me to join him and when I didn't, we faught. We made this black sand and ice sculptor things, which I will be destroying, and when he offered the deal to me again, he used babytooth as leverage to change my mind. She's a brave one Tooth. Um... then I guys, I don't know, it happened quickly. He broke my staff and when I was concerned with it shadow jumped behind me and hit me in the side with a dark sand blade..." He explained so quickly that the others had a hard time keeping up.

Collecting their thoughts Bunny looked up at Jack to see him staring off into space with a distanced look in his eyes.

"That's not all he did, did he frostbite?"

"...No... before he blasted me into the ravine, blew nightmare sand in my face..." with 3 gasps and explanation point (!) from sandy, they all slowly started to understand.

"That's why I won't sleep yet, by the way. Just waiting for it to be out of my system."

Looking at Jack, North was the next to ask a question," is that everything that happened?"

"Yes." Jack was lying to them, he told them everything but what he said. A little comment that has got him terrified to his center.

The Guardians, knowing not to push sat in silence for a long moment, none of them knowing what to ask. So, they all just sat there, silent and thinking. Until everyone was pulled out of their thoughts by a golden stream of sand. Sand was looking at jack, multiply symbols above his head: a snowflake, and a sad and smiley face. Jack took his best guess.

"How am I feeling?" answered by a thumbs up, Jack answered. "I'm fine. Nightmare sands out of my system. Took a nap a couple hours ago."

None of them believed that he was fine but he asked them not to push. And knowing him, this was the best they'd get out of him, for today anyways.

"Any nightmares?" Tooth asked. But no reply came. They all stared at Jack, waiting an answer.

"Frostbite?"

"Um, oh, um... no."

"Why'd that take you so long to answer mate?

"Something just seems weird."

"What do you mean?" Bunny questioned, as a feeling of uneasiness washed upon him.

"I don't know, it just feels like somethings gonna happen. I'll be back in a couple minutes; I'm going to check on Isabell." before any of them could interject he was out the door.

"well at least he talked to us." tooth stated flatly. "North, are you alright? You didn't say much."

"I'm fine toothy. I didn't have any questions he would willingly answer."

"What'd mean North? The kids were willing to answer our questions. None of us know him quiet well so this was a big step, might not happen again for a while."

"I have one question for him but it's about his past that's not about Easter."

"What is it North?"

"A few days ago, when we were talking t hi, before Isabell woke up, he said he was tired of being ambushed. What did he mean being ambushed? How many times had he been?"

At that they were all stumped. They had forgotten he'd said that. They all just sat there in silence around the globe room fire and thought.

Back in the Library

Walking backing into the library, he looked at the spot he had left Isabell at. She was sitting there, eyes closed hands wrapped around the book she was reding. She was asleep. Looking at her and being as quiet as he could, Jack smiled. Walking over to one of the chairs, he took a light weight blanket off and made his way to her. When he got to where she was sitting, he saw that she had a slight smile tugging at her lips. Placing the blanket on her gently, he just smiled.

"Sweet dreams my Snowbell."


End file.
